The Game
by Shinedown-fan-chik
Summary: What really happened at the Redskins game? Slightly AU, because this assumes the game was a success. JJ/Reid Rating changed to M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Criminal Minds. I REALLY wish I owned Reid, though. That would be enough for me.

The Game: Chapter One

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid is a genius by any standards. He can read quicker than most people, recall that reading on a dime, and can recite facts and statistics on almost any subject under the sun. Unfortunately, Dr. Spencer Reid had never once, in all his reading, touched on the subject of appropriate attire for an NFL game, or anything dealing with the game at all. He feels a jersey would make him feel like a fraud. On the same token, though, he also feels that his normal corduroys and sweater vests aren't exactly acceptable either. Finally, after much consideration and even more changes of clothes, Reid ends up in a black button-down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of jeans.

Jennifer Jareau doesn't know why she's nervous. She's going to a football game with a man that doesn't expect anything from her. He is arguably the sweetest, most genuine man she knows, and she knows he also doesn't care about what she's wearing, but she can't help but obsess about it. She decides on jeans, sneakers, and a light cashmere sweater in a pale blue that is soft and hugs her body. She leaves her hair down because she knows Spence likes it, and that brings a smile to her puts on minimal make-up, again knowing that Spence doesn't need any impressing.

A few minutes after JJ is ready, a knock on her door alerts her to the fact that Spence is at her home to pick her up for the game. She grabs her purse and when she opens the door, she finds Spence dressed not in his normal attire, but looking more casual than she's ever seen him. She smiles a genuine smile, and forgets all her misgivings about this date. Somewhere, deep down, she knows she has wanted this for a while.

"Spence! You look great!" JJ tries to not sound surprised about this. She puts her arm through his and leads him to the car. She blushes a little when he rushes around the passenger side to open the door for her. It looks like he's going to be pulling out all the normal date manners.

"You look wonderful as well, JJ. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." He looks slightly ashamed of himself, and she can't help but put a reassuring hand on his arm, which seems to make him a little nervous.

"It doesn't matter when you say it, Spence. It just means a lot that you did say it. So thank you." Her smile does wonders to minimize his nerves, as it always does.

The ride to the stadium is fairly long, but the conversation doesn't lull for long because they always seem to find something to talk about and yet, not once do they turn to their work or any cases. They talk about music, what Reid can expect at the game, and even a little bit about family and growing up. They both find the absolute ease in which they move from light conversation to serious topics to casual flirting effortless. It almost surprises JJ at how well Reid can flirt when he's not around the other team members and, most especially, Morgan. Nothing should really surprise her when it comes to Dr. Spencer Reid, though.

The game itself is fairly uneventful. Spencer pretends to understand and enjoy it, but the truth is he more likes watching JJ react to the excitement. He loves seeing how she gets nervous when the other team is in possession of the ball and how she celebrates when the Redskins score. Once, she gets so happy that she jumps and hugs Reid to express her joy. In turn, this simple hug elates Spencer very much, and makes the drunken behavior of their neighbors not quite as unbearable.

As they're leaving, though, the drunken behavior becomes more than just annoying and turns personal. A man, clearly very inebriated, stumbles past the young couple and almost paws JJ.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with such a nerdy boy when you could have a real man like me?" JJ bristles at the insult to Reid.

"I am with this amazing man who, by the way, is more of a man than you could ever be because I enjoy real company and a person that can do more than grope at me." At this insult to his manliness, the brute becomes angry.

"You little slut! You think that you can just insult me and get away with it?" At this point, he makes a grab for JJ's arms which Reid stops with a well-placed punch to the jaw.

"To call this woman anything other than the wonderful, beautiful, perfect person that she is shows just how idiotic you are. I don't need to have a high IQ to see that you are a worthless man who cannot feel good about himself unless he is insulting others." Reid grabs JJ's hand and pulls her gently towards the exit, not giving a single glance backwards.

When they arrive in the parking lot, JJ slows Reid to a stop. She looks up at him with tears gathering in her gorgeous blue eyes and he immediately feels chagrinned at his hasty and violent reaction. He stumbles over words for the first time since he picked her up trying to apologize to her, but she stops him.

"Spence, I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I can't believe you stood up for me like that! It was amazing, and I really, really appreciate it." To show what she's saying is the truth, she places a light kiss on his cheek, which immediately flushes red.

"What do you say to coming over to my place and ordering in a pizza, maybe watch a movie?" The idea of leaving him now seems undesirable to say the least.

Though the shock is evident on his face, Spencer agrees to stay over for a while. They order food, and then end up on the couch watching 'Wizard of Oz', which is one of JJ's favorite movies.

"Oh, Spence, I hate the flying monkeys!" Though they've maintained a small distance between them for most of the movie, when the Wicked Witch of the West sends her winged minions to do her bidding, JJ hides her face in Spencer's chest. Though their close proximity doesn't bother him in the least, he does laugh at her a little.

"You see vicious, depraved crimes on a daily basis and a monkey with wings has you cowering in my arms?" She gives him a small glare, and he back peddles. "Not, of course that I'm making fun of you or even complaining. I do have to admit that I enjoy our current viewing positions much more than the previous ones." She arches her eyebrow at him.

"So Dr. Reid likes having a woman in his arms. What about one in his lap?" Before Reid even has time to react, she has slid over to be seated firmly on him. Much to her shock, he doesn't struggle or even shift. Instead, he pulls her close and plants a powerful, yet chaste kiss on her lips.

"Dr. Reid enjoys it very much, as long as it's this particular woman." She blushes profusely, but at the same time can't help being quite pleased.

Though things don't progress much farther than the pair kissing passionately on JJ's couch, they both feel themselves connecting in a very real way with each other. Neither wants the night to end. It seems too unreal that they would enjoy a date with the other so much that they can't stop thinking about the next time they'll see each other, but it's happening.

* * *

What does everyone think? Should I continue or just leave it as-is, even though I hate one-shots? Reviews would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

The Game

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added this to alerts. It means so much! I didn't think in a million years this story would receive this much attention!

* * *

The next time JJ and Spencer see each other is, naturally, at work. During the date, they talked about whether or not they would tell the team and decided that they would neither tell them nor keep it a secret. Should they be asked, both JJ and Reid will say that they are dating, but they aren't going to make an announcement. Therefore, they both act friendly towards each other, but not to the point that they cross professional boundaries.

Reid watches as JJ goes back to her office. He notices how with every step her appearance and demeanor changes. Her shoulders and back slump, as if carrying a great weight. Her smile slips into a grim line. Even her eyes seem darker, more clouded. He feels very sad to know that he's never noticed this before. Though, he reasons with himself, he's never felt comfortable enough with JJ to be able to watch her. With their relationship, even as new as it is, he feels as if watching her walk, letting his eyes catch hers for just a second longer than he would anyone else, and sitting next to her all feel like natural things to do. He glances down at the paperwork that he's finished and realizes he is done for the day. He can leave, but he definitely doesn't want to. Instead, he heads up to JJ's office, not caring who sees. He knocks on her door to be polite.

"Come in." Her voice sounds physically tired, bordering on depressed.

As he walks in, she seems reluctant to take her eyes away from the mound of paperwork in front of her. When she does, however, her face lights up. His heart soars knowing that his presence can help her so much, if only for a moment. He glances around her office and notices that she has no personal items in the room. No pictures, no diplomas, and no plants. He also sees that the apple she said she was going to eat for lunch is in the garbage, with only one bite taken out of it.

"What's up, Spence?" She tries to sound casual, but he can hear the almost nervous edge to her voice; almost as if she knows that he won't be happy with what he sees.

"JJ, it's seven o'clock, and I was the last person on the team finishing up paperwork. Even Hotch went home. You supposed lunch is sitting in your garbage can hardly even touched. You didn't eat breakfast, and now you are skipping dinner." When she looks at him like he's crazy, he explains. "When you kissed me in the parking lot this morning, your breath smelled like toothpaste. I know you don't brush after you eat, so you must have rushed out of your house with nothing on your stomach. Why you didn't eat the apple is beyond me, but I know why you're not eating now." He walks towards her and pulls the file out of her hands.

"Spence! I need to go over that!" He can tell that she's not really upset by him taking the case from her. He glances through the pages quickly.

"We don't need to go there. It was the father that took the kids. The police are bound to figure that out. Seeing as how you didn't deny anything I said, I'm going to assume I'm right and that you need to eat. Come to my place, and I will cook dinner for us. Before you protest, I'll come in early with you tomorrow morning and we will sort out these cases. This is such a big task for you to take on by yourself." She still looks like she might object, so he leans down and places a kiss on her lips.

"Please?"

"Aw, you know I can't resist your pleading look!" She stacks the files and sets them aside. She shuts down her computer and makes a note to herself for the next day. When she stand up, Reid is holding her purse in one hand and her jacket in the other. She takes both from him gratefully and they head out to their cars. Reid gives her directions to his place, and they both head off. JJ lets him know that she'll be a little late because she wants to go home and change first.

When Reid gets home, he's so grateful that he planned on asking JJ over for dinner anyways, because he has two marinated steaks in the refrigerator, a salad already mixed up, and only biscuits to make. He immediately puts the steaks on the grill and then heads in to get the biscuits in the oven. Once that is done, he sets up the table. He skips the candles because, as much as he tries, he just doesn't understand how a small fire hazard can be considered romantic. Also, he knows JJ doesn't expect more from him than who he is, and spontaneous romantic dinners are just not him.

After setting the table, he goes into his room to change. He takes off his sweater vest, tie, and button down, and puts on a t-shirt. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't live in his "substitute teacher clothes", as Morgan calls them. For the most part, he just wears t-shirts and polo shirts outside of work. Since he was anticipating JJ coming over, his house is clean, but he continues to move around the various knick-knacks and the few magazines he has. A knock on the door interrupts his nervous re-arranging. He opens the door to find JJ in sweat pants and a tight tank top. Apparently he wasn't the only one that wanted things to be more casual.

"I brought a bottle of wine, if we're all about relaxing." She smiles that smile that lights up a room and makes Reid's heart skip a beat.

"That's perfect. I don't have anything but water and coffee here." He takes the bottle from her and moves aside so she can come inside. As she looks around, he becomes a little self-conscious about his place. He leads her around, as she's never been to his house before.

He has a small, two bedroom home. The family room has a light grey couch and two black leather wing-back chairs with a small coffee table. The black entertainment center holds a 52" television, and various pictures of Spencer with his friends, as well as some childhood pictures and a few of his favorite books. It's not as if his place is a bachelor pad, but it's not the most homey of places. His walls are white, and are devoid of paintings or shelves of any kind. The kitchen is the most bare, with only a small table that has black place mats with white dishes already set. The guest bathroom has no decorations, but the shower curtain, towels, and mats are all a matching grey blue. His bedroom is the most comfortable. It has a navy blue comforter with lighter blue sheets and decorative pillows. It almost looks like a bed-in-a-bag or something of the sort. There are framed pictures as well as lamps on his night stands. One photo is of the whole BAU during a night out after a finished case, and the others are of him and his mother. A single framed work of art is above his bed. It's Vincent Van Gogh's _Poppies and Butterflies_, and it's one of JJ's favorites.

"Do you remember when you told me about this?" He sees her looking at the painting. "I had just admitted to you that I was worried about my mother's schizophrenia and how it would inhibit my ability to do my job. You told me this was your favorite painting and that Van Gogh battled mental illness in his life. When I pointed out that he also killed himself, you said that you didn't think suicides were as common in the FBI as in the artistic world." She smiles, remembering that day clearly for a different reason. It was the first time she had seen Reid smile one of his famous genius smiles, as she likes to call them.

"I've got steaks on the grill and biscuits in the oven. Nothing for dessert, unfortunately." She assures him that it's plenty and that she doesn't mind. When he pulls out what are very clearly hand-made biscuits, she is impressed. She's never heard him say he could cook before.

"My mother couldn't cook sometimes in her states. I had to learn or else we wouldn't have eaten at times. Eventually, it became something I liked to do. My marinade is somewhat of a specialty. I think if I ever left the BAU, I would open a restaurant." His smile suggests that he's kidding, but JJ can also hear a bit of pride. He's glad that he can do something well other than remember facts.

Reid goes out to check on the steaks while JJ pours them wine. She has to admit that she likes the idea of her boyfriend being able to cook for her instead of it being the other way around. As this thought crosses her mind, she can't help but pause at the ease with which she thinks of Reid as her boyfriend. This revelation brings a small smile o her face. Just as this happens, he walks back in with the steaks on a plate. He notices her grin and asks her about. Instead of answering him, she walks towards him slowly. She takes the plate and sets it down before wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans her whole body into him but leans her face away so that she can see his.

"That smile was because I just thought how great it is to have a boyfriend that cooks." A confused look crosses his face, and he's just about the ask her a question before realization dawns on him.

"Really? You... boyfriend? Really?" The pure joy, laced with just a hint of surprise. "Out of all my titles -Special Agent Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid, just plain Spencer- JJ's boyfriend is my favorite by far." He leans down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Well, I have the prestigious title of being Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid's girlfriend. I think I win." He shakes his head, clearly disagreeing with her. "Oh, come on. If the first doctorate isn't enough to be impressive, there are two more where they come from!"

"Ah, but I fade into the background, despite of all my schooling. You, my dear, always stand out. Everybody who meets you is charmed by your gorgeous smile, your trusting eyes, and your un-paralleled charm. I definitely win." He can tell that she's amused by this, and also very flattered.

"Instead of fighting over who's gotten the better deal, why don't we enjoy this wonderful meal you've prepared for us, and then we can really enjoy being an official couple." Her tone is slightly suggestive but Spencer knows she means no more than they did last night, which is more than enough for him.

JJ compliments him on the delicious meal and proceeds to clean up after the two of them. Reid protests this heavily, until she assures him that she will find a way for him to make it up to her. LIking the sound of this, Reid heads to the living room to relax on the couch. Just a few minutes later, JJ brings her glass of wine in and sits as close as possible to Spencer without actually being on him.

He wraps his arms around her and they both sigh contentedly. Neither ever remembers dating being this easy, and they both recognize that the only reason it's been hard in the past is because they weren't with each other. All their small differences are nothing compared to the greatest things they have in common. They both have unfailing compassion, a need to do the right thing, and a protectiveness over friends and co-workers as well as family that is rarely seen.

They watch a little bit of a made-for-tv-movie, but neither is very interested.

Mostly they just sit wrapped in each other talking about everything from their favorite colors to their dreams for the future. Reid's favorite color is blue, while JJ's is red, and they both simply wish to be happy. It's a simple dream, but it's one that used to seem so impossible to reach for both of them until last night.

"Spence, look at me." Her voice is serious, and somewhat concerns him. "Do you really think so low of yourself that you believe me to be out of your league somehow?" The anger in her voice isn't directed at him, per say, but it does make him a little nervous.

"JJ, there isn't a person in the world that wouldn't say you're out of my league. Though I recognize that, it's not going to make me not want to be with you. You're everything I've ever wanted, and I'm not going to let you go without a fight." Tears are gathering in her eyes.

"Spence, I'm not out of your league. If anything, it's the other way around. I don't know anybody who is as good as you are. I don't know how you could go through so much as a child, and even as an adult and still function normally. We've caught guys with less of an excuse to be angry and unstable, and yet you are so unlike them it's unreal." She tangles her fingers in his hair and kisses him with as much passion as she's feeling.

For his part, Spencer returns that passion with quite a bit of his own. They both are feeling unbelievably close to each other, and don't know another way to express it. The kisses turn fevered, hot and excited, but not sexual. They seem to know that they aren't ready for that yet. They want to become inseparable emotionally before they become connected physically. The kissing continues for quite some time until they both realize that it is very late.

"JJ, we've both had quite a bit of wine, and I can tell you haven't really slept in days. Why don't you stay here?" His request doesn't seem odd even though, coming from a different man, she might be offended.

"Oh, Spence. I don't want to intrude." In truth, the idea is very, very appealing.

"You wouldn't be. You can sleep in the guest bedroom or...." His voice trails off, as if he doesn't want her to know what the other option is.

"Or what Spence? Can I sleep with you?" She's teasing just a bit, and is rewarded by a soft blush that comes to his face.

"You could. I don't mean anything more by it, but I do remember a time when I was going through a rough patch that just sleeping next to someone seemed to help. I'd like to see if my arms around you would help us both." He can't meet her eyes as he says this, but she can tell he's more than sincere about it.

"I don't think there's any way that being held by you while I sleep won't help, Spence. I'd love to stay here." She squeezes his hand to reassure him of that, and he leads her to his bedroom.

When they get there, JJ asks him for a shirt of his to sleep in. He's very confused because she's wearing clothes that are perfectly suitable for sleep. She relents and tells him she just really loves the idea of wearing his clothes. This seems to make him happy, and he hands her the one that he's just taken off. Much to her surprise, he strips to his boxers right in front of her, and then slides into the bed and motions for her to do the same. She takes off her sweat pants, revealing a pair of lace boy short panties that Reid definitely appreciates. She then shimmies into his shirt, which barely hits the top of her thigh, and crawls into the bed with him. His arms immediately encircle her.

He kisses her slowly and carefully, before laying his head back on the pillow. She turns around in his arms and lays her head on his chest. Just before they fall asleep, they both think how absolutely right this feels and how they never want to lose this feeling.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to do this to you, but I need opinions. I have an idea that will ultimately (if I write it well enough) bring JJ and Reid closer than they've been, but it will be pretty dark and not nearly as fluffy as this. So that's option one.

Option two would be that I leave that out and continue on my fluffy way. Either way, I'll probably post that dark inspiration as a different story, but I wanted to know if you guys would like to see it in here.


	4. Chapter 3

The Game

Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I took everything into account and decided to take a little bit of a different direction with this story. Hopefully you like it. Also, I don't own the song, Elvis Presley does, and I do realize that I have made changes to the episode _The Big Game_. The changes are all on purpose.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, true to his word, Reid wakes up early. He first makes a pot of coffee for himself, and then sets about making pancakes for JJ. He knows she needs to eat, and hopes that if she continues to stay with him that he can watch her eating habits. While he doesn't think that she has an eating disorder, he does think that she has an extreme tendency to put everyone and everything before herself and her health is suffering for it. He thinks that she might be losing weight, and for someone as sleight as she already is, she can't afford it.

"JJ, sweetheart, if you want to beat the rest of the team in, you're going to have to get up now." Reid shakes her lightly, and she attempts to hide her face in the covers. Indiscriminate mumbling follows.

Reid decides to take this into his own hands. He pulls the covers away from her face, and rolls her on her back. When she tries to protest, he covers her lips with his own. The protests quickly stop and are replaced with eager lips. He pulls away from her, only to be met with protests of a different kind. His lips attack her neck instead, which seems to please her. She is certainly more awake than before. Once again, he stops his pleasurable attack on her, and pulls her up by her hands instead.

"Spence! That's not fair! You can't just do that to me!" She tries to pull him back to bed, but he resists.

"No, JJ. You wanted to get to work early, and that's just what we're going to do. We're going to eat, and we're going to get ready, and then we're going to the BAU." He pulls her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I guess that does smell pretty good. Is there anything you can't do, Dr. Spencer Reid?" She squeezes his hand.

"I can't be around you without my heart going wild, and I'm truthfully not very good with women. You just overlook that because you know me." He blushes profusely, and she shakes her head.

"No, you're very good with women. At least, you're very good with me and that's all that I care about." She proceeds to kiss away all his worries, and when she pulls away with swollen lips, out of breath, and very happy, he doesn't have to question whether or not he's doing the right things.

When they arrive at the BAU, they are about an hour and a half earlier than any of the others. They both enter, and immediately start pouring over the seemingly endless files. After some time, Spencer finds something that may be worth-while. A case in Georgia that they both decide would benefit from the attention of the BAU.

"Thanks, Spence, for helping me with this. This is the most difficult part of my job, by far." He can hear how grateful she is.

"I can imagine. I can't believe I've never noticed before how stressed you become when you go into your office. I would have helped you before." His voice is sad, and she can tell it really bothers him.

"Spence, I kept it to myself because I thought you guys would think I couldn't do my job if I asked for help. It is an agonizing decision, and something that keeps me up at night. I worry if I made the right decision, or if I condemned somebody else." He pulls her into his arms.

"JJ, you never take the choice lightly, and you do what you think is best. That's all anybody can expect from you and you do it better than anyone else can." She lets herself feel the comfort that he's offering.

The rest of the team arrives soon after their decision is made, and they meet so that JJ can brief them on the case. She explains that one unsub called 911 to report the killing of the young Kyle couple. Everyone seems genuinely interested, and they decide to head to Georgia. On the plane over, despite the impending case, all JJ wants to do is cuddle up to Reid. Their non-public status keeps her from being able to do this, but she does sit next to him and they talk about things completely unrelated to the case. Things to help them get to know each other better.

Their sudden closeness doesn't go unnoticed by the other team members, however.

"What's up with Reid and JJ? I don't think I've ever seen Reid keep up a conversation with a woman this long?" Morgan asks Prentiss if she knows what's going on with the resident genius.

"I don't know. They seem so much more comfortable around each other. You don't think there's something going on between them, do you?" Her tone suggests she doesn't, but can't think of another reason why they would be acting so strangely.

"No. There's no way. Reid's had a crush on JJ since day one. There's no way he could find the courage to ask her out, let alone start an actual relationship. Reid's gonna find a super smart girl just like him." Morgan's confidence settles the issue.

When JJ and Reid fall into a comfortable silence, Reid starts humming. After a few moments, JJ realizes what the tune is, and she laughs. He's startled, and stops abruptly.

"Sorry, Spence, I didn't mean to laugh. I was just surprised by the song choice." He smiles at her slyly.

"You told me once that Elvis is one of your favorite performers, so I started listening to him. _Can't Help Falling In Love _is my favorite song." The look of mischief in his eyes lets her know that he knows it's her favorite as well.

"Well, don't stop then." She nudges him with her shoulder and Gideon, who's been observing the pair, smiles. He knows that there's more to Reid than Morgan gives him credit for, and that JJ has an unsurpassed ability to see all the potential and good in people and forgive any shortcomings.

Reid continues to hum, but changes tunes occasionally to see if JJ can guess what they are. She guesses every single one right, as he knew she would. After a while, JJ glances around and, noticing everyone else absorbed in their own stuff, leans over and pecks Reid on the lips.

"What was that for?" The kiss clearly surprised him.

"I couldn't help myself. You're just too damn adorable." His famous blush returns to his cheeks. "You know, Spence, if you blush every time I tell you how wonderful or sexy or funny I think you are, you're going to stay red all the time."

"You know, I think I'll get used to it eventually. I do have to find a way to make you blush though. Maybe if I tell you that I want nothing more than to have you back in my bed so that I can enjoy the feel of your body next to mine." He purposefully makes this sound more suggestive than it actually is, and is rewarded with JJ's face turning bright red.

"Spence! Where did you learn to say such things?" She can hardly even speak, she's so shocked. He just shrugs.

"I guess I just have learned to say what I'm feeling." Another kiss is all they can sneak in before Hotch asks for everyone's opinion on an idea of his.

As soon as wheels touch down, everyone starts to go their separate ways to try and figure the case out. JJ charms her way into seeing the other cases the local police have, Hotch is working out of the Atlanta police department, Reid, Gideon, and Morgan go to the crime scene, and Prentiss learns as much as possible about the wounds on the bodies. Through all of their research, they're led to a police report of someone named Tobias Henkel who called in to tell the police about a man that may turn out to be the unsubs.

"JJ, Reid, go to Henkel's house and ask him about the man he saw. It could make a difference knowing what he looks like." Hotch sends the two out on the long trip out in a hope that this could lead them to the unsubs.

The two, despite being in a work situation, can't help but be excited about the prospect of being alone. They talk freely about their plans when they get back, and discuss the possibility of going on a vacation. They both feel like they are in need of one. The hour-long drive is a pleasant one, though JJ finds out about half way through that Reid has bladder control issues, and has to pull over to let him relieve himself in a bush. As he does, she makes a somewhat crude joke about peeking, and he very nearly turns around to confront her but realizes that would expose himself. He just admonishes her loudly instead.

"Mr. Henkel! FBI! We'd like to talk to you." They wait patiently for the door to open. The man pulls it back only far enough to see the two of them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" JJ explains to him how important it is that they find out about the man he reported a while ago. He reassures her that he never made such a call and, after rudely denying access to his house, he shuts the door on their faces. Suspicious of this, Reid moves around the side of the house to see what he can find. What he finds astonishes him. Tobias enters the room and, following his movements, Spencer finds the multiple computer screens which he uses to watch people.

"JJ! He's the unsub! Come look!" He cannot believe that it's so easy to keep calm. Suddenly, Tobias turns around and, seeing them, makes a break for the back and heads towards the barn.

"Let's split up. You take the front and I'll take the back." JJ protests this idea, thinking instead that they should stay together.

"You're right. We'll both go in the front." They head in and, finding nothing, head to the back doors.

However, right when they're about to exit the back doors, they hear a noise to their left. Both turn their guns and flashlights towards the noise and find three nearly rabid dogs. The one of the far left leaps for JJ and Reid calmly shoots it. He kills one other, but doesn't see the third in time and it latches onto JJ's arm. She shoots it to get it off her, and Spencer examines her wound. It looks bad, but isn't deep. He rips off a part of his shirt and ties it around her arm to protect it. They both hear what sounds to be Tobias running out back, and slowly exit the barn.

It all happens very suddenly. JJ has her back to the cornfield and is asking Reid what they should do next. Without warning, an arm reaches out, knocks her gun aside, and grabs her. Tobias puts his gun to her head and demands that she not scream. Reid looks on the verge of tears, and JJ's eyes are wide with fear.

"Please, don't take her. If you want an FBI hostage, take me." His voice is shaking with the fear of JJ being hurt.

"You're both sinners. I will take you both." The voice is not that of Tobias, and Reid is confused.

"Who are you?" Figuring out which personality he's talking to might help Reid convince him to leave JJ out of it.

"I am Raphael, and I'm going to take this sinner with me." JJ starts to struggle just a bit, until he sticks the gun back in her face.

"But she isn't a sinner. Look, she has a cross around her neck, and a purity ring on her finger. She has made a pact with God to wait for her husband. She prays regularly, and practices her faith. She isn't a sinner." Most of what Reid is saying is made up, but she does have the necklace and the ring, although neither mean the same thing to her as they do to Raphael, who looks like he is considering what Reid has told him.

"If she is truly not a sinner, then it will be God's Will for her to live. There is one bullet missing in this chamber. If she doesn't die, I will let her go." He cocks the gun and both JJ and Reid squeeze their eyes shut against the impending doom. A quiet click lets them know that she survives. They both start crying with relief.

"Since she is not the sinner, you must be. I will let her stay, but you must come with me." Reid nods his head to show that he will comply with Raphael's wishes.

"Spence, don't! We can get out of this!" JJ's protests fall on deaf ears. He's already made up his mind to sacrifice himself in order to save her. Raphael points his gun at Reid.

"You! Walk slowly towards me. Woman, hand me your cell phone and start walking towards the house. The sinner is coming with me." Once Raphael has Reid securely in his hold, JJ begins the cry and beg.

"JJ, sweetheart, it's better this way. I promise I will try my best to return to you. Go to the house and call for help. You need someone to look at that arm of yours." Before he can continue, Raphael hits him across the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. When JJ screams in protest, he points his gun at her, and forces her to be quiet. He walks behind her to the house, gun trained on the back of her head, dragging Spencer along. When they make it to the house, Raphael ties JJ to the rocking chair on the porch and leaves.

Sometime later, Hotch and the local police, along with Gideon, Morgan, and Prentiss, arrive. They immediately get her some medical attention and then listen as she tells them what happened to Reid. Before he left, Raphael turned her so she was facing away from the road and couldn't see which way they headed. After JJ is patched up, everyone heads inside to pour over Tobias' things to try and find a clue as to where they're going. Seeing the mass of technology, Hotch calls Garcia to get her on the next flight to Georgia. Not able to be much of a help due to her almost constant tears, JJ sits down at the table, rests her head on her arms, and cries herself to sleep. The others try to work out a place that Tobias might be taking Reid.

Nobody finds anything until Garcia arrives the next day. She is able to hack into the computer, and starts searching for clues that might help. She was the one who found the viral video of the first murder. Much to her surprise, as she's looking through the computer, a new video comes up. It's one of Reid in a cabin-looking house.

"Guys! You need to see this!" The video shows Reid, tied up to a chair. Tobias, or Raphael, or whoever it is, is talking to him and telling him he has to choose who lives or dies off the screens in the background. He refuses, and gets a gun shoved in his face. Thankfully, the chamber is empty. At this point, JJ is hysterical.

"I won't choose! I don't want to choose who gets slaughtered and their remains left behind like a poacher!" Reid protests to who he believes is Raphael again. Once again, he's asked to choose and, once again, he refuses. The next time he realizes that his luck might be up, and he makes a decision. Before Raphael turns off the camera, Reid looks straight into it.

"JJ, please forgive me. I'm weak, and afraid." This makes her even more hysterical and, as the screen goes blank, everyone turns to face her with confusion on their faces.

Raphael leaves to commit the murder the Reid has chosen for him. The person who returns, however, is not Raphael. It's not Tobias either, though. It's his father, Charles. Charles asks Reid to confess to his sins and, when he doesn't, he removes his shoe and proceeds to beat the bottom of his foot with a large piece of firewood. When Spencer passes out from the pain, Charles leaves to go hunting. Tobias is who returns, however.

"I'm sorry about my father. I know what it's like. This will help. It always helped me." Tobias takes out a syringe and a vial of something that Reid can't identify. He protests, saying he doesn't want it, but Tobias ignores him. The drug induces strange memories, ones of his father leaving, him trying to take care of his mother at a young age, and him having her committed. These memories hurt more than the physical pain that Charles puts him through.

When he comes to, Raphael has returned. He preaches to Reid about all of his sin. His vanity, his compulsion to learn about all that doesn't have to do with God, and his weak body are all things which Raphael tries to use to break him down, make him confess. When he refuses, Raphael turns the camera back on, and then leaves. He is replaced by Charles.

"Boy, how many people do you work with, besides that pretty little thing I met earlier?" Reid tells him there are five people, other than him and JJ.

"You get to choose which one of them dies, and who survives." He refuses, of course, and an empty chamber is all he receives. Charles asks again, and all he'll say is that it can't be JJ. The third time is the charm, as Charles has beaten him into submission.

"I choose Aaron Hotchner. He's a classic narcissist who puts himself above the team. Genesis Chapter 23 Verse 4." He looks directly into the camera, and hopes that the team can put together the clues that he's giving them. He has a good feeling Hotch will realize that he doesn't think he's a narcissist, and that he was merely using that to clue him in. As Charles is moving away from him, he addresses the camera again.

"JJ, I'm so sorry I got myself into this. I know I should be trying to think positively right now, but it's so hard. I want you to know, in case I'm not able to return to you, that I love you. I'm sure it's far too early in our relationship to say it, but I couldn't stand dying without you knowing. I love you so much. And if I see you again-" JJ never hears what's going to happen because Charles turns off the camera.

"So that's why you tried to save her. You're in love with her. I bet all of your sins have stained her pure soul. I knew I shouldn't have let her go! Before I go to deal with this Aaron Hotchner, you are going to dig your own grave, as sinners should." Charles backhands Reid and drags him out the door.

Meanwhile, at the house, everybody is reeling from Reid's confession, but Gideon quickly brings them back to the task at hand. Hotch does realize what Reid is trying to tell him and, with Garcia's help, they find a small bit of land that has had reports of poaching and has a cemetery within it's borders. It's not far away, and they all leave as fast as they can.

Reid takes his time with his grave, claiming that he is too weak of body and the drugs are slowing him down. Occasionally, Charles will hit him to encourage faster working, but for the most part, he is left to his own devices. He hears what he hopes are the vehicles of the local police and the rest of the BAU coming, and distracts Charles with the noise. He's surprised at how quickly he gets the shovel up to hit the gun from his hands. He grabs for it and, without hesitation, shoots straight for his heart. He moves the knife away from his hand and collapses from complete exhaustion. It isn't long before he feels warm arms encircling him. Arms that can only belong to his own sweet JJ.

"Spence! I love you too! And I never, ever, ever want you to scare me like that again!" She kisses him fiercely, never letting him go.

"I'm sorry, JJ. It was necessary though. There's no way I would have been able to handle watching you on the screen. You're much stronger than me." He smiles down at her, taking comfort in her loving touch. She just shakes her head at him and helps him to the ambulance to get checked out. The rest of the team is utterly relieved to have him back.

The plane ride back to Quantico is not a long one, but Spencer and JJ spend it sleeping in each other's arms. As their secret relationship is much more in the open, they don't really care who sees them. They just want to take comfort in the fact that they are together and, baring a few small injuries, they are both okay.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long and it's so short! I'm a 19 year old trying to buy a house right now, and I just don't have a lot of time to do anything but work right now!

"Reid! JJ! We're here." Morgan shakes the two awake. They are both groggy, but get up.

"JJ, will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I want to be alone." Spencer looks so weary, and just a little afraid. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't refuse him.

"Of course I will. I just want to be with you because I almost lost you today. I couldn't be away from you if I wanted." She wraps her arms around his waist and walks with him to her car. He leans heavily on her because his foot is almost useless.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Hotch seems concerned for both JJ and Reid.

"Yeah, Hotch. We'll be okay. We're just going to go home and get some sleep." JJ appreciates the concern, but she really just wants to get out of her clothes and get some rest.

They arrive at Reid's house and they both are so tired. They walk to his room, and both of them pull off their clothes. Spencer automatically pulls out a shirt for JJ to wear, and a pair of pajama pants for him. They both crawl into the large, comfortable bed and JJ tucks herself against his chest. His lips rest against her forehead, and they lay together in silence for a while. After some time, JJ places a hand on each side of him and leans up to look him in the eyes.

"Spence, I'm so glad you're alright and here with me. And, I want to say that, even though I know you only said it because you thought you weren't going to make it, I love you too." Tears form in his eyes, and she's crying as she says this.

"JJ, I said I loved you because it's true, not just out of some need to say it to someone before I died. I meant it then, and I mean it now that I know I'm not going to die. I love you." He does the only thing he can think of and kisses her with all the love that he has. He knows that she understands his sincerity.

Soon enough, they settle back down in each other's arms to sleep. After the business is settled, they both feel more at peace. It's a relief to Reid to know that JJ doesn't think him strange for confessing his love so soon, and it comes as a shock to know that she returns that love. He realizes just how lucky he is, and vows to never take it for granted. JJ, for her part, is shocked at how easily loving Reid comes to her. It's as if she's always done it, as if he's always been a part of her. They both know with absolute certainty that they are in it for the long run.

When Spencer wakes up, he's a little disoriented. He's not quite sure where he's at or who is snuggled up to him, but he has to admit that, despite that, he's happier than he has been in quite some time. As the fog of sleep clears away, he remembers everything. Yesterday had been both the worst and best day he had ever had. Being beaten and drugged by Tobias had made it the worst, but JJ saying she loved him had made it the best. His joy over JJ definitely outshines his despair about what he suffered at the hands of Tobias and his multiple personalities.

JJ wakes up to find herself entangled in Dr. Spencer Reid. All the relief she felt at finding him safe comes rushing back to her. She doesn't even want to try to remember how devastated she felt at not being able to help him. For the moment, she just wants to relish in him and how he's making her feel right now. She feels secure in his arms, and she can just forget about everything that is going on outside of this bedroom. In this time, in this bed, it's only her and Spence, and she plans on taking full advantage of the fact. As she lifts her head off his chest to give him a wake-up kiss, she's a little surprised to find that he's already awake. After the trauma he suffered, she thought he'd sleep in. His wide brown eyes prove her wrong, however.

"Good morning, Spence." She greedily takes the kiss she so desperately wants and needs. He returns it with no qualms at all.

"Morning, JJ." Through the bruising and the tear stains, she can see a man who is truly happy, and her heart leaps just knowing that she is a small part of that happiness.

They go about their morning routine, each taking showers. JJ, having no clothes at Spencer's, has to wear a pair of his boxers and one of his oldest (and smallest) shirts tied in the middle of her stomach. Reid thinks she looks more amazing than he's ever seen her. Reid himself just changes into a pair of sweatpants, and leaves his shirt off. He figures that he is allowed to be comfortable in his own house, and JJ doesn't seem to mind.

They end up on the couch, watching some made-for-television movie that they're only half paying attention to. Each is in their own world thinking about the other. Spencer has gotten past the point where he can't believe she is with him, and JJ has reached the same point. Now beyond all their insecurities, they are able to relax in each other's company completely. JJ turns over to look at Spencer, and accidently brushes his ribs too hard. He winces, but assures her nothing is wrong. She insists on checking everything out. The only bruising she can see, other than on his face, is along one side from his hip almost to his armpit. She can't believe she didn't see it before. She goes to the kitchen, and makes him put some frozen peas on his side because it also looks quite swollen. Though Reid doesn't think it's necessary, he doesn't object to JJ taking care of him. It's quite nice, in fact.

"JJ, I've been thinking." The sentence comes out quite slowly, as if he's not sure he wants to say it.

"That's dangerous!" She jokes back. He's unable to keep himself from smiling.

"What are we doing here?" His voice leaves no room for interpretation on her part. She knows what he's asking.

"I honestly don't know, Spence. I'm thinking we're gonna date for a while, then maybe move in together, then possibly get married and have children. Does any of that sound bad to you?" She nuzzles up to him.

"Actually, I was thinking we should make step two happen a little sooner rather than later." He grins at her, if not a little shyly.

And with that thinly veiled suggestion, JJ slowly moves in with Spencer Reid. It starts with a couple overnight bags, and then moves onto pictures and soon, all that is left in her own place is the furniture. They live a peaceful co-existence in what was formerly Reid's house. They set a routine of waking up together, and then alternating who makes coffee and who gets to shower first. Sometimes they eat, and sometimes they have no time to because getting out of bed gets delayed by lots of cuddling and loving mornings. They even start packing a single bag for their out-of-state cases and sharing hotel rooms. The rest of team has noticed how close they've become, but generally don't mention the relationship so as to not make anyone uncomfortable.

On one of their rare weekends off, Spencer suggests they take a trip to New York for a couple of days. Though not accustomed to his spontaneous side, JJ agrees. She doesn't realize that he actually wants to have a romantic weekend, though. He tells her to pack some of her nicer things, but she still thinks nothing of it.

When they arrive at the hotel, Spencer has a very luxurious suite booked for them. He carries their bags up to the room, and makes JJ wait in the hall for a second before she enters. When she does, the room is dark, except for a couple of candles, and Spencer is sitting at the table with two glasses of champagne waiting for her.

"Oh, Spence. You didn't have to go through all of the trouble!" She is extremely flattered, but also shocked by this unusual display of romanticism.

"I feel like you don't get as much romance as you deserve. I wanted to show you how much I love you. Beyond this, though, I don't really have anything planned. I figured I would wait and see what you wanted to do." She crosses the room and pulls him into a tight embrace, then pulls away and kisses him softly.

"I don't need romance, silly. I know how much you care about me. I do love the candles and the champagne, though." She grabs their glasses and pulls him to the bed where they curl up and sip the sparkling wine.

"Actually, Spence, I think I'm hungry." She smiles up at him because they're constantly joking that she eats like a large man and he eats like a child.

"I am too. Do you want to see if there's a steakhouse or something around here?" She shakes her head.

"We're in New York City. Let's go get some pizza!" It's then that he realizes that what they have is real, and he doesn't have to do anything other than be himself around Jennifer to make he realize that he loves her.

Also, I would like to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story, put it on alert, and to everybody that is taking the time out to read it! I really appreciate it!


End file.
